wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders/wikitext
This page describes how to use and customize photo galleries, slideshows, and sliders using . See also for the basics. Note that videos are also supported for galleries and sliders, if are not enabled. Gallery A gallery is a collection of thumbnail images appearing as tiles on the page. Example1.png Example2.png|Captioned Example3.png|''' ' can be used in captions. Example4.png|This photo links to .|link=Help:Contents Basic example Here is the basic gallery code: Example1.png Example2.png Example3.png Example with variations The following code would produce a more complex gallery, as seen above: Example1.png Example2.png|Captioned Example3.png|' ' can be used in captions. Example4.png|This photo links to .|link=Help:Contents In this example... * The first item is an image only. * The second item is an image with a caption. * The third item is an image with a caption that includes wikitext * The fourth item is an image that is linked to a wiki page, followed by a caption. Example with variables If you wish to use variables in place of images, you'll need to switch to a slightly different form of the gallery tag, such as shown below (with three image variables and some settings defined): } } } |hideaddbutton="true" |crop="true" }} Slideshow A slideshow is an image module that displays one image at a time, and automatically rotates through the included images. Example1.png|Kittens! Example2.png|Puppies! Example3.png|Monkeys! Example4.png|Giraffes! Basic example Here is the basic slideshow code: Example1.png Example2.png Example3.png Example with variations The following code would produce a more complex slideshow: Example1.png Example2.png|Captioned Example3.png|' ''' can be used in gallery captions. Example4.png|Clicking photo takes you to .|link=Help:Contents|linktext=Help:Contents In this example... * The first item is an image only. * The second item is an image with a caption. * The third item is an image with a caption that includes wikitext * The fourth item is an image that is linked to a wiki page. It also includes a caption, as well as a description of the link. Slider A slider is an image module that spans the full width of the page and automatically scrolls through up to four images. Example1.png|Kittens!|linktext=They're feisty. Example2.png|Puppies!|linktext=They're adorable. Example3.png|Monkeys!|linktext=They're smart. Example4.png|Giraffes!|linktext=They're ridiculous. Tip: For best results, use images that are exactly 670 x 360px. Basic example Here is the basic slider code: Example1.png Example2.png Example3.png Example with variations The following code would produce a more complex slider: Example1.png Example2.png|Example Two Example3.png|Example Three|linktext=Great links Example4.png|Example Four|link=Help:Contents|linktext=Interesting Pages In this example... * The first item is an image only. * The second item is an image with a title. * The third item is an image with a title and a subtitle. * The fourth item is an image that is linked to a wiki page. It also includes a title and a subtitle. Advanced Slider with variables If you wish to use variables in place of images, you'll need to switch to a slightly different form of the gallery tag, such as shown below (with three image variables and some settings defined): } } } |type="slider" |orientation="right" |hideaddbutton="true" }} Wikitext and options The following reference tables address the customization options for each of these three image modules. Gallery Slideshow Slider See also * * * Further help and feedback Category:Editing Category:Source editing de:Hilfe:Galerien, Diashows und Slider/Wikitext pt:Help:Galerias, apresentações e sliders/Wikitexto fr:Aide:Galeries, diaporamas et carrousels/wikitexte ja:ヘルプ:ギャラリーとスライドショーとスライダー/ウィキテキスト nl:Help:Galerijen en slideshows/wikitekst ru:Справка:Галерея и слайдшоу/викитекст uk:Довідка:Галерея і слайдшоу/вікітекст vi:Trợ giúp:Thư viện ảnh, Khung trình chiếu và Thanh trượt/Mã wiki zh:Help:用wiki文本製作圖片冊、幻燈片、滑塊